First Date!
by Tsumiru
Summary: Hinamori Amu is now 16 years old and she only hopes to be grown up enough for that person to be with her... But... What would happen, if another one confessed his feelings for her?
1. Nekomimi hentai cosplay otoko is back!

**Yow! ^^ This is my first FanFiction so... I hope you like it!**

**(I do not own Shugo Chara!)**

First date! (chap. One)

**Neko-mimi hentai cosplay otoko is back!**

September 24th

****Amu****

Today is my 16th birthday. I don't know for how long I've waited for this to come, and so, I planned to be all day with my friends.

It's been awhile since we last gathered. I mean, Utau's fame has never been better and she's always traveling; with Kuukai too of course (those two got really close, it's been years and they are still together), Tadase went abroad last year together with Tsukasa and they only returned about two days ago. Nagi and Rima are dating, so me, along with Yaya and Kairi, can't actually go out with them all the time, besides, there's school.

So today will be the best day ever! Except for…

_Ikuto_. I though with a sigh while preparing to leave. I wanted to talk to him for so long, wanted to tell him about my Shugo Charas, that Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia are back inside me, just like Yoru.

I got downstairs and saw Utau talking to my parents - which felt weird.

'Utau!' I said while running to greet her. We hadn't been able to talk properly in months. I missed her.

'Amu!' she replied with a large smile in her lips.

'Why are you here so early? And why didn't you call me?'

She looked at my mum and dad.

'Ano… did I miss something?'

'Not at all. I just got back from the studio and Kuukai is at home getting ready for your BIRTHDAY PARTY!' she said while she jump-hugged me and whispered 'Happy Birthday'

I simply nodded in reply and hugged her back.

'So. Let's get moving. We still have time until the others get here so let's talk a bit.' Utau said.

'Hai!' I was looking forward to this day. We can finally go out, and chat like before.

While Utau was getting closer to the door, she turned back and said:

'Midori-sama, Tsumugu-sama, we'll be going, have a nice day.' Amu? Aren't you coming?'

'Ah, hai.' I said goodbye to my parents and my sister (who got herself a Shugo Chara last year named Kiyoshi) and followed Utau.

'Iterashai' I heard my mum saying.

****1 hour later****

'…yeah and then she stepped on the microphone's cable and rolled for like 3 minutes before falling on her butt. Hahahaha…'

We were both laughing and enjoying our time.

_Back to the old times_ I thought. It was really good finally seeing Utau like that after so long. We became close to each other when the Easter thing ended and of course when she fell in love with Kuukai and left Ikuto to me - even though she didn't actually said it like that. Ikuto. Yeah. He is what I miss the most.

'Nee, are you thinking about Ikuto?' Utau asked noticing that I had gotten lost in my thoughts.

I lost my balance for a second and looked at Utau, who had stopped walking.

'Why do you think that?' I asked trying to sound 'innocent'.

'I don't know. I think about him a lot too. Sometimes I wish I was with him. Looking for our father. ' She looked at the floor and an awkward moment of silence came.

' Well yeah. That too.'

'What?' she lifted her head.

'Oh, I mean, about Ikuto. I was thinking about him too… I ask myself all the time if he is ok.' I felt the edges of my lips slightly rise 'But something tells me that he doesn't feel lonely and that he is happy. But I miss him.'

'Yeah, I know the felling.' Utau said while we were having a seat on a bench that we had just found.

Another moment of silence came, though this time Utau was the one putting an end to it. She jumped off the bench and almost screamed:

'But let's not think about that now. Let's celebrate your birthday happily like old times.' I smiled in reply 'Oh! It's almost time. Let's get moving' she clapped two times.

I sighed and slightly shook my head trying to shake away those thoughts. She was right.

_This is my day. And we are all together after such a long time_ I though while following Utau.

We kept chatting about how her last trip was, about my reputation at school because now that Easter is a music set and we don't need Embryo anymore it is no use to have the Joker, Ace, nor all the guardian thing. Our group is now 'normal'.

After walking for a while we saw from afar Kuukai, Yaya, Rima, Nagi, Tadase laughing and Kairi rising his glasses, blushing a bit and trying to not laugh.

Me and Utau ran to them and I screamed 'MINNA!' they all looked to us and they all screamed with a huge smile on their faces: 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMU!'- Even Kuukai now calls me Amu.

They all greeted me and we were having a great time. We all chatted and talked a lot about our time away from each other. Tadase loved traveling with Tsukasa, they went to Europe and he said things there are really different. He grew a bit since last year and I believe he is now Kuukai's size. As for Kuukai, hah, that guy never changes, all sporty and stuff, making fun of me once in a while. *sighs* It's so good having them all here with me.

***at the mall- Pizza restaurant***

'Dude! You're eating like a pig!' Kukai was teasing Tadase and we were all laughing except for Utau, who punched Kukai's arm for being mean.

'Ouch! Oi, you're the one being mean now Utau.' Utau turned red and started hitting him again 'S-Stop it! Ouch! Ok, ok I'll shut up.' She glared at him in reply and then she started to bite her slice of pizza again.

'Amu, imagine if someone that you really liked came to visit you. How would you react?' Rima asked while sitting next to me. Her question confused me.

'What do you mean?'

She rolled her eyes and sighed before answering me.

'I mean: if a person who's dear to you, and that you haven't seen in a while came back to see you' she paused checking if I was understanding this time and so I nodded in reply and she continued 'If that person came to see you today, how would you react?'

For some reason I felt like "that" had already a name and Rima knew it.

'I don't know. It might depend on the person. Why?'

She looked at me with no expression at all.

'Hmph. Never mind.' she looked away and drank her natural juice

I was about to ask Rima what was going on when I saw Tadase staring at me. When I looked at him he blushed a bit.

'Tadase? Is there something wrong?' I asked concerned

'Not much.' He paused 'I felt like asking you one thing.' The pink on his checks turned red.

'What?' He said nothing ' Tadase…?'

'Well… I-I think that this isn't the right place for me to ask it so…. I guess I'll…I'll wait.'

He stared at the slice of pizza he was holding and then bit it. I started to think of what he wanted to ask, but my thoughts were interrupt by Rima's move. She whispered something to Nagihiko, who nodded and then smirked - I had never seen Nagi's smirk and for some reason I got the feeling that the smirk was for me - then she left. I watched the little girl go away and then I turned to Nagi.

'Ok. What's going on? What was that smirk for? And why is Rima NOT here?'

Nagi looked at me confused and then answered.

'Calm down Amu, she's going to the girl's restroom. As for the smirk…'

'Yes?'

'You know… it is a lack of respect staring at other people when they're not talking to you, miss.' He smiled seeing me turn red. I opened my mouth to answer but then a familiar voice interrupted me.

'Happy birthday _Amu_' he whispered on my ear.

My eyes went wide opened and I felt my cheeks hot. And when I finally got the courage to turn around, I saw the one person that was missing by my side.

Ikuto!

_\\_

*sighs* That's it for now! ^-^

**~Please review~**


	2. A sudden confession!

**Tsumiru: **Yow mina! This is th…

*knock**knock**knock*

∑**(O_O**

**Tsumiru: ***opens door* *eek* what the heck is this black thing?

**Kimiko: **Who do you think it is you baka! *glares*

**Tsumiru: **Wow. Kimiko, what's with the dark aura? **Õ.Ò**

**Kimiko: ***walks slowly and takes off –violently- awesome mega water pistol- laser include and glares*

**Tsumiru: **Huh? **0 w0''** whaaaaa~ wa-wa-wait! Why are you here? Doing** THIS?**

**Kimiko: **why? . . . Why you ask *lows head and smirks**looks up suddenly* Where is my contributionin this?** HUH?**

**Tsumiru: ***ekk* wa-wa-wait… I'm sure I told the readers that you helped me…

**Kimiko: ***laughs out in a creepy way- but not like muahaha thing like… a spooky hahaha laugh*

**To be continued~ **

* * *

><p><strong>First date (chap. Two)<strong>

*starts flashback*

***2 hours before the meeting****

****Rima****

I was lying on my bed bored, with nothing to do, like that's new, when the phone rang.

'Whoever it is, I'm not in the mood.'

'How rude Mashiro-chan'

I got shocked, I must say. But I kept my voice cool as if Tsukiyomi calling was normal.

'What do you want Ikuto?'

'Wow, impressive. You noticed it was me.' I rolled my eyes. I didn't quite like him since he left Amu like that, but my guess is that she already loves him so. 'Well, I want you to tell me where you all are going on Amu's birthday '

'Hmm… a surprise? I see… still, why are you calling me?'

I tried to be as rude as possible.

'Well I was going to ask Utau but I know she would be too obvious so…'

_..And he didn't get affected._ I though.

I nodded in agreement. Me and Utau were friends too so I knew what he said was true. She might get too happy and then…

*sighs* 'Ok then. Get to the mall at 3pm, close to the restaurant's restroom. I'll go and pick you up.'

'Ok. See ya'

'Whatever'

*ends flashback*

****Ikuto****

***at the mall***

I was waiting for Mashiro in front of the lavatories, as we agreed.

_Amu is turning sixteen… maybe she has grown a bit. I can't wait to see her. I missed her… The last time we were together I didn't have the guts to do __**it**__. She was so young. And now maybe she has fallen for Tadase and forgot about me. After all… she didn't believe me when I confessed… all three times…_

My thoughts were interrupted. I felt a glare on my back and when I turned a little girl with blond hair was calling for me. I could swear I saw an evil aura coming out of her. But I ignored and kept cool. Not like I care that much but I guess acting cool is already instinctive.

'Yo.' I greeted

She simply rolled her eyes and sighed and then she turned and started to walk, I followed her.

Time Skip~

At the Pizza restaurant I saw a pink haired girl and I felt my heart stopping for a second. Why did that happen? At the beginning she was just a curious little girl that I met while thinking that her Shugo Charas were the Embryo, but then I got to meet her and love her.

I walked slowly, acting cat-like because I didn't want her to see me. And then I whispered on her ear like old times 'Happy Birthday _Amu_'

When she turned I saw her red face. I really love to see her like that.

****Amu****

_Ikuto._

_He's here. The midnight haired cat-like boy that I love. He is back. On my birthday. Or… isn't he? _

When I looked again I was touching his cheek with my finger and everyone was looking at me surprised. I got so embarrassed.

_Why did I do that? Of course Ikuto is here. I am not dreaming._ I felt my cheeks burn even more than before. And so I saw him smirking.

'What? Again thinking I'm a ghost? Is it Amu?' he teased me. I should be mad at him, but I guess I missed that to.

'W-well you were the one wh-wh-who disappeared! How do you want me to react? Yo-you appear here... behind me just like that. I haven't heard anything from you in months!' I said acting defensive.

'Hmm…' he's smirk got bigger 'So, you did miss me… how nice to know you like me Amu'

My mind got blank before I could answer him. I wondered if I could get any redder.

I looked at the others, but they didn't look as surprised as I was. They were just staring at me.

'What?' I said

'You know… we weren't expecting you to react like that' Utau replied

'Yeah, Amu. You though he was a ghost. Buu~' Kuukai and the others laughed

'I did not!'

I laughed too when I looked at Ikuto's happy face.

**Time Skip~**

The day went through and it was great, and the best part was that I was spending it with Ikuto. All of them knew about Ikuto's arrival since Rima had told them, oh and of course I didn't have Ikuto for myself, the others - except for Rima - were talking to him too.

Utau was the last one to know, that is why she was quiet while we were not. Which reminded me, why was she talking to my parents before?

I waited until she was alone to ask her.

'Utau, why were you talking to my parents this morning?' she looked at me surprised.

'Wh-what are you talking about? I was only apologizing for coming too early.'

She didn't seem much confident but when I was going to ask again she turned and talked to Kuukai.

_Hmm… weird._

Ikuto appeared behind me - he was doing that a lot - and grabbed me.

'Whaaa…' I said blushing, and then I pushed him away.

_Damn... why do I always do that? This way he'll think I'm still a kid. _

'Yo-you don't appear like that behind people! YOU HENTAI CAT-EARED COSPLAY BOY!'

_GOD! Not like before please... Amu! Control yourself…_

I looked at Ikuto and he was smirking.

'Well your blushed face doesn't seem to like the idea of me NOT hugging you from behind.'

'wha-wha-wha-what are you saying?' I touched my face and it was burning, I tried to hide the red with my hands.

The others were laughing at us. And Utau said 'just like old times', yeah, but I wanted for things to change. After all I'm not a kid anymore. And I realized what Ikuto said about me growing up. I waited for this moment to come and now I'm screwing it all. _Shoot._ I looked away trying to hide my blushed face and saw Tadase.

_Oh. He was to tell me something wasn't he? _

I went near him and saw his smile.

'Tadase. What did you want to ask me before?' He slightly blushed.

'Well I don't think it matters anymore… but. I must tell you. I…I…I li-like you'

I got so shocked that I couldn't help but to open my mouth.

'WHAT?' I said together with Ikuto.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsumiru:<strong> The battle between the two rivals continues. **º-º**

**~Silence~**

**Kimiko: **What the hell are you talking about? **Õ.Ò'**

**Tsumiru: **I have no~ idea… д

~**Awkward Silence**~

**Kimiko: **This isn't the time for being quiet! I just wanna shoot you with my water pistol that screams awesomeness! *glares* Hell yeah!

**Tsumiru: ***Takes off golf–club and smirks weirdly* Tun-tun-tun-tunn~

**Kimiko: **What's that "tun-tun- thing" for? **O****へ ****O**

**Tsumiru:** Who knows. **￣人￣**

**Kimiko:** Anyways… *prepares to attack*

**Tsumiru:** Oh, btw, did you knew that Mexican free-tailed bats can fly 10,000 feet high?

**Kimiko: **Huh? **O.o** *stares with a weird confused face* *lifts gun* I'll shoot you right away.

**Tsumiru:** Ohohoh… how come if I have my golf-club.

*cri**cri**cri*

**Tsumiru: **What? **Σ(º.º**

**Kimiko:** Muahahaha! *smirk* *Shoots*

**Tsumiru:** NOO! *runs* *runs back-still trying to not get wet* **Please review~**

**Kimiko: ***dark aura* *smirks* yeah~ Review. . .


End file.
